Silver Path of Destiny
by J.V. Hart
Summary: A.C. 235 A year that would soon cause pain...suffering...but it would bring back old memories to a young warrior...
1. Creations

Chapter 1:  Creations and Mistakes

After Colony 228 

                The dawn of the Swarm Wars, the revenge of Jacob Heiliger was in hand.  The ravenous creatures made of pure psi-silver now known as the Swarm ravaged the Earth.  These creatures in search of metal were now causing chaos within the boundaries.  The Earth Sphere Alliance was working to salvage what they could of the cities they could help. It was to no avail cities were being destroyed and they could do nothing…at least until the Union came along.

After Colony 234

                The Union said they could relatively stop the menace of the Swarm.  With a blazing introduction they presented their warriors the "Blades."  Their first experiment was with the mobile weapon Aphelion.  The mobile weapon proved their usefulness as the weapon with its Shiva Blade pierced its Swarm target.  The Alliance satisfied funded the Blade project and thus they soon made their mistake.

                The finished project was the development of Skrymir, along with the third project Fantoma.  However there is a difference between these two. Skrymir was in its test stages and the third Fantoma was not finished.  Meaning a Blade without a SHELL and at first a Blade without a purpose.  Skrymir and its pilot had their differences but he excelled well at this training. 

                Fantoma's pilot watched Anton Lucitonis go through his training. She tried to get close but he pushed everyone away.  She at first felt sadness that he repelled her but she soon got used to it. It wasn't much comfort the other Blade didn't want anything to do with her. He was a happy guy yes and he greeted her with a warm smile, but he never spoke of himself.  Deacon Blues was quite a good guy but she knew he hid something; it was easy to tell it was his weakness as many said.

                She soon got used to this manner of living.  The Union provided her with everything she needed.  She reported for training each day and soon got used to life.  However that soon changed as the Union was becoming discontent with the trials of Anton Lucitonis and his Skrymir.

                "He is a mistake I tell you, that mobile armor is also becoming much of a nuisance. Proctor Seriyev we should do something about it. He also seems to want to find out about the truth of the matter.  Why he and his comrades cannot remember what happened to them until 2 years ago."

                " Doctor that is not a problem.  Those puppet Blades of ours will never suspect a thing.  The fact of the matter is they are not human anymore, they're body is made of psi-silver. There is not much to worry about, we shall keep them in the dark they will follow orders I'm sure of it.  As for Lucitonis we shall deal with him. Anyway how goes with the Fantoma SHELL's progress?"

                Near the door Anton was about to make his report on his training.  However he heard all of the mistakes that the Proctor made that day.  He heard everything that he no longer was a human.  His body and his mind were just created to follow orders.  Anton with glistened eyes went away quietly and was about to make the huge jump between life and reality. 

                Lucitonis went straight to where his SHELL was stored.  He angrily opened the hatch to the cockpit.  Dropping the paperwork he was storing he climbed into it.

                "Anton what are you doing?" Came a call from one of the supervisors.

                Anton did not respond and started the systems of his mobile armor.  The suit powered with life and the sensor eyes flickered a glowing red.

                "Lucitonis stop this at once! What are you doing with your SHELL?!"

                No response he quickly shut down the communication and the armor turned to the hangar door.  It flickered at first and then powered up its weapons.  Then he fired unleashing a Dagur Wing barrage on the hangar door of the London base.  The smoke cleared and the door was gone, technicians lay hurt from the shrapnel and a supervisor looked around.

                "Quickly! Someone notify the Proctor!"

                A few hours later….

                "What! What do you mean he escaped?!"

                "…That's just it sir he went in his SHELL and escaped. He blasted the door and went out with his SHELL."

                "Damn…it he escaped did he? …Ugh well we will have to look for him won't we?"

                "Proctor only one suit is ready, the mobile suit Aphelion, the Fantoma is still in its test stages….it is still not ready."

                "Hmm…that is expected we will have to find a way to track him down.  That mobile armor is too strong to keep unchecked."

                "But now that we have seen the capabilities rework the Fantoma to become a style suit a Stealth unit.  Remove the Samaski Blades they won't be necessary instead I have a better idea…."

                Thus he spoke with the engineer about this incident and they went to work on the finishing touches of the mobile suit Fantoma.


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2: The Arrival of Fantoma

            The news of the disappearance of the second project Skrymir was no surprise to some of the scientists.  They had soon started to detect irregularities in the SHELL and its pilot.  They soon worked on toning down the third project.  The project was soon decreased in its power and worked out to be the Stealth specialist.  However this had already been predetermined, by the Proctor it did not matter regardless of the now called rogue Blade.

            "Shauna where are you already?"

            "Yeah what's up?"

            "Did you hear about the new incident?"

            "Hm…no what incident?"

            "Anton Lucitonis and his SHELL just blew open the hangar door and escaped from the Union!"

            "What…he escaped?"

            "Yeah he just blew the place open and left in his SHELL!"

            "…." She didn't say a word after hearing the news.  From that point things would be different.  Anton had caused a revolution of mistrust and pain that would follow her for the rest of the life she was living.  The Union suddenly changed its way of living, however thus came the new beginning.

            A few months passed by, the training had long been over done.  The Fantoma model had been reworked and finally was ready for its testing phases.  The new Stealth model was going to be introduced.  They knew Aphelion would not be enough.  The Alliance once more gave them more funding.  However they promised never to make a demon like suit like Skrymir again.  Once they received the funding they started their search immediately.

            Meanwhile in the lounge area, a young woman with brunette colored hair was waiting eating her lunch when a supervisor touched her shoulder.  

            "Miss Winters its time…"

            She didn't respond she got up and followed the supervisor to the now repaired hangar door.  The suit was covered in a sheet and was waiting its grand unveiling.  Many others including the heads came to this event.  This day would mark the unveiling of their 'successful; experiment.  Aphelion was soon being forgotten when Skrymir had come along.  But they knew she could not do it alone.  The Proctor who was also there had talked Deacon Blues into looking.  At a price he would soon regret.

            The Proctor waved at the supervisor and he unveiled the suit to the Union and its Blade.  A sky blue suit, which was just as tall but not as intimidating as the mobile armor Skrymir.  Shauna glanced at it and nodded and went ahead and boarded the cockpit.  The suit glistened and the sensor eyes glistened a bluish green.  The crowd cheered a bit and the heads nodded, she was born at last.

The Proctor had the last words to say.

            "She is born…our own Stealth Specialist is born…"


	3. Loyalty

Chapter 3 Loyalty

_"When you think about life…do you think about your memories? About what's happened to you in the past?  This is the question of life I must ask you before I go on.  Because if you regret what has happened in the past…then be happy you can remember it."_

_Union Blade Officer Shauna Winters_

            "The question of the hour is you loyal to me?  Are you loyal to the Union?  Who are you loyal to Winters?  That is my question, and you should know that since you are the Blade there should be only one answer."

"…Yes…"

            "The answer should always be yes Miss Winters. There is no 'No' answer to this question. Lest you end up with a bounty on your head like our last subject Skrymir."

            "Yes sir I am loyal to the Union and the Union only there is no other loyalty."

            "Good…good you understand perfectly don't you?"

            The young woman nods at the question posed by the older man.  The Proctor of the Union Nicholai Seriyev.  A straight and poised man he was not to be denied of his loyalty.  He had to make sure they stayed loyal to him that was the reason they gave him this funding.  Not to chase some rogue fool around, it was to destroy the Swarm.  The First One was capable of taking them out, and this Third One would point out the locations.  That was their purpose they had no other reason of living at least in this new persona.  Their old lives might have had meaning but of course one of our Blades always needs a little incentive…

            "Is that all you needed me for sir?"

            "Yes Miss Winters you are dismissed go on home."

            "Yes sir…"

            The young woman goes to the door and looks back at the Proctor.  She had a sad look on her face.  He didn't notice but she was depressed over the recent chain of events.  But the fact was they were looking for more subjects…  The more experiments they got now the better off the Earth was.  Thus the search soon began for more people.  She walks out and the door creaks as she leaves.  Her footsteps are the one sound you can hear clearly.  Thus the night was coming and most were leaving.  As she kept walking she heard conversations, which confirmed the search of the new Blade.  She kept going not thinking not having a purpose to think at all.  

            "I am a Union Officer…nothing else. The past should be left alone…"

            But you can't help to wonder…is she on their side?  Is the other one on their side? Who is the loyal one?

            The evening turns into night as the moonlight sparkles on the ruined Earth below…

After Colony 235

            The year had come and gone and the progress on the Swarm was not going as well.  Due to shorthand decisions made by the Union Fantoma and Aphelion were busy.  Fantoma cleared the way for nuclear strikes and Aphelion was her protector.  Really to her he was a close brother figure.  She needed to depend on him to help her on the battlefield.  Outside it he would not give her the time of day.  Although she did tease him and call him Big Brother Deacon when she could just to see how he would react.  The Union Pair had managed to clear most of North America and the Northern parts of Europe mainly France, England, Spain and such.  There was still much work to do however.

            The Union asked the Alliance for more help.  Being the only place that could produce Swarm based weaponry they had the opportunity and reason for the funding.  This time the Alliance gave enough for 6 Blades which would give them a total of 8 altogether.  The Alliance had grown tired of it and would not give them any more and such The Union was on their own.

            "Bah! Those Alliance people gave us enough money to fund the project we don't need to waste time with this."

            "Sir we have the next experimental subject ready."

            "Good….good bring him in soon enough. But now we need to start the briefing."


	4. Archimedes

Chapter 4 Sadam Issica and Archimedes

The briefing had ended early enough when the newest subject for Blade training was brought in. A ragged person he was and a joke at that. He was filthy and in rags. There was no other way that he would be missed.

"Sir here he is..."

"Good his name?"

"His name is Sadam Issica."

"Where did you find him?"

"He was a wandering worker and so forth there is only one problem with him."

"What is that?"

"He's blind."

" A blind Blade? How preposterous! How do we make use of a blind Blade?"

`Even though the meeting had concluded a representative from a new company had come to meet with him. He heard the conversation and offered a suggestion to him.

"Excuse me Proctor Seriyev I believe I have a solution to that."

Seriyev turns around and looks at the representative. 

"Do you? Why you're the representative from Omni Co. What can you people do?"

"Well we're working on a specific design. Let me get to the point it will help your Blade see through his SHELL. In other words yes he will be able to see while in combat."

"Interesting proposition sir...Let us work out a deal. As for him take him to the creation room."

The guards leave with Issica, he doesn't know where he is or why. Its all darkness to him. The young Blade looks and sees the guards taking him to the creation room. 

"Miss Winters come along, there is something we will need you for."

She nods and goes off with them, already willing and able to help. She ventured as far as the supervisor desk. They would not let her go any farther. So she stood and waited for the new Blade to emerge. Issica was taken to the observation table. Few minutes passed and then the psi-silver was released on the body of Issica. In moments his body vanished leaving a mass of silver blob which was then electrocuted several times to keep stable. Then a scientist came with an injection of Issica's human DNA. Yes before hand they had taken a sample of it. The scientist combined the silver with the DNA and began the molding process. Combined with the 2 ingredients they molded the body of the new form into a steady human being look alike. The new Issica was born and was still blind as to his indifference this was his fate now.

This took several hours to complete it was a long wait but Issica emerged from the binds. When she offered to help him out, he repelled her almost instantly. Declaring he did not need any help from this creature. That he would find his own way around the Union. At that instant point in type Omni Co. had brought their resources. The essences needed to buil Archimedes. The Union had finished the frame, but they included Omni Co.'s new observation upon it. Once the unveling would begin they had finished installing the systems and once again the gallery showed. 

Shauna was beginning to get bothered by these turn of events. Would they still need more Blades? Would she lose her purpose along the way? If the Union wanted they could create a new Stealth specialist. So she had much to prove to them that she was needed. It was still a bother to her how this Blade was reacting. As per one day she was working on the Mirage System, she saw the new one stumble into a wall. Out of kindness she helped him to the suit Archimedes, although he was a horrid person throughout that path. It seemed no one would want anything to do with her.

Archimedes was the fourth in line of the Blade mistakes. But the ones who came after would never experience the same pain that the first 3 were handed. 


	5. Dgingi, Brutus, and Tempest

Chapter 5 

-The Foreigners Blade Dgingi Malumba Rwande

-The Long Range Weapon Blade Brutus Anthony Hunter

-The Whirlwind Blade Tempest Samuel Minik

The Union was bustiling with activity. Along with their new Blades the Union struck bakc against the Swarm. However that was not enough to win. They held a few places for a while. However the Swarm struck back in a horde and swung around the Blades overwhelming them. Aphelion, Fantoma, and Archimedes were still not enough. They started on more recruitment hunts and found new people to fill the Blade profiles. Thus 3 new Blades were formed in the process. While one was still being looked at and screened so forth.

The first was a foreigner from Africa different to this new line of life. His name Malumaba Rwande the pilot of the gravity based Dgingi model. He would unleashe barrages of energy on the Swarm and blind them with his skills. The outlook on his was he was a challenger for loyalty. He seemed loyal enough to them, and this bothered Shauna. However she was not to be outdone by a new rookie and she proved on her own she was more than skilled enough in combat. Sjhe never saw eye to eye to him, and basically she bothered never to make contact with him unless needed.

The second was another valuable unit to the Union. He was the replacement to the aged Skrymir. Although not as powerful as its predecessor it was still tough enough to deal with. The model name was Brutus...its pilot was Anthony Hunter. Anthony alwasy seemed a bit troubled by the new life given to him. He alwasy seemed to look away at another distance. At first she looked to him to talk or converse, but he was always distracted. The same cue she had with Deacon Blues and Anton Lucitonis. She could not talk to him by any basis so she let him be.

The third of the line was given an important job to deal with. He also was the one responsible for brigning the Command Ship Oberon to life and creation. A very outspoken young man and very intelligent in the process. The willing business man he was called. His name was Samuel Minik and he piloted the Tempest SHELL. Through his efforts the Blades were given a ship to command and use to their liking. However Shauna would never step foot on this ship in rest or travel. Her reason was different and that would become soon enough. Samuel was a good person to talk to and he would cheer up most people. However he soon vanished and she never saw him reappear until that moment.

5, 6 and 7 we;'re not done yet a total of ten Blades were created...


	6. Eridani, Diablos, and Seraph

Chapter 6

-Eridani the 2nd Female Officer Erin Barry

-The Devil Blade Diablos James Ragrin

-The Angelic Blade Seraph Colby Stockton

The search for the full line of Blades was almost done. The completions were almost complete. The Union recruits are now and have finally been recruited. The Proctor was in a joyous mood as he unveiled these Blades to the Alliance. They seemed to be the ones he believed had the most potential. As always she was present at these unveilings and heard every word. But she didn't dwell too much on it. The beginning months were always the roughest for the new Blades. 

Eridani was created as a basis that the Union needed another female officer. If you believe that as the only reason then the pilot herself might get angry at you. However besides that she is the second experiment with the Omin Co. technology. The Omni Nerve would allow Erin to see while in battle. Considering the fact she was blind as well if you could guess by my words already. She was an ok person I'd guess, but the fact is her personality was never experienced in full. She was always somewhere else,and the fact was, maybe she didn't want to meet the other girl Blade. Its just a speculation as always.

Thus came the first half of the demon and angel crew of the Union. Who knows if this was meant as a joke but its strange. She couldn't believe it, but the nods of the Proctor held a serious look and his tone was as well. Thus the first of the lot was created the Devil Blade Diablos. Its pilot the hotheaded James Ragrin. The one with potential to be a leader however his skills were nice, but they were not good enough to merit. He was a rookie after all, and he and his friends Anthony and Colby were sent after the elusive pilot of the Deus Umbra Jeremiah Ward. The Diablos Ragrin is a tough individual but he was a someone that was very common.

Last but mainly not the least was the angel of the Blade groups. The Angelic Seraph was always the weakeast of the Blades. The Instructors at first did not want to certify him, but at his pleading he did anyway. The Seraph was not built for an extended time, the weaponry was very long extended but due to the actions he was sent off immediately. This particular Blade however would have a better role to fulfill. His purpose now is fulfilled but what the future holds who knows. To her it was just another Blade and just another soldier thus it began.

The Blades have been gathered that's the crew or so you think at least.


	7. The Beginning of Darkness

Chapter 7 The Beginning of Darkness

            The ship Oberon had just left the port of London.  Alone in her heart and once again forgotten Shauna stayed at the London HQ.  It did become her home eventually.  Something very precious and very meaningful knowing that she was needed in these times of trouble.  It was the only thing she had, what else could she do?  The Union hid her past from her for a long time but she worked on the search for this past, while but she tried to hide it from the Union since she knew they would be angry.  The only other SHELL's in the hangar were Archimedes and Eridani.  Erin was around the Union still working on a project of her own.  Sadam was having trouble adjusting to the Union but they worked to their fullest.

            However before she knew what was happening she saw Erin approach the hangar.  She was going to stop and say something to her, but she stopped.  It was not important and it probably would have bothered Erin so she let it be.   Soon as she figured it out Eridani was gone into space along with its pilot.  Archimedes was ready to depart and soon left to investigate the fate of the mobile SHELL Aphelion since he had not reported back.  Archimedes also departed just as much and then she finally felt really alone.  They didn't have a use for her know since they found most of the central hives.  So she just worked on Fantoma always testing out the Mirage System when possible.  It would allow her to hide within any situation with the system she could mimic any model production suit she saw or experienced.  She tinkered with the system and replicated several model suits and others watched as she created each illusion.  The image of the past Tallgeese had appeared and the still oldie Leo and Virgo Models.  It was entertaining to the people at that moment in time.  When she was finished the people cheered a bit for that show and went back to work, Shauna stepped out confused as to what that was for.  She shrugged and picked up a magazine nearby.

            At that moment Archimedes had arrived into the hangar area.  A frustrated Sadam Issica stepped out of the cockpit.  He first made it to report but then he had another reason this day.  He went straight to Shauna and asked her a question that should have had an easy answer.

            "Who are you loyal to?"

            His gruff voice distracted her from what she was doing and looked up at him and said.

            "That is a very simple answer Issica I am loyal to the Union and the Union only."

            "Is that right? Then are you not loyal to yourself?"

            "What do you mean? Why ask such a question?"

            "Its plain and simple, are you loyal to them first before being loyal to yourself? Why be the puppet of the Union? Seriously do you not have any other reason than just to follow their orders?"

            He was being very rash, and she didn't quite understand what he was asking.  Was he questioning the loyalty she had? It was a different conversation than most others.  However she responded in the only way she knew how.  It didn't bother her at the least bit, but a supervisor was listening to them and their conversation.

            "Look I don't know what you mean. What type of zeal you carry.  But let me tell you this. I am loyal to the Union before I'm loyal to anyone else.  That is my standpoint on it.  I'm risking what life I have to help others and nothing can change that.  Call me a puppet if you must but I do not take kindly to others who question and maybe accuse me of being a traitor to the Union."

            Issica blinked for a few moments thinking about what she had said.  Only it did not deter him from his own quest.  A religious zeal he had to give the Blades freedom from oppression.  He knew where his loyalty lied but he was questioning the way they were being used.  So it did not bother him that this Blade would not listen to him or rather she didn't understand.  He nodded and left her knowing he wasn't going to convince her.


	8. The Attack on Fort Midway

Chapter 8: The attack on Fort Midway

            Midway was a place in the roughest areas of Swarm detection.  Although the people who worked at the place knew this, they didn't leave.  That was their dedication to the Union.  That is also the place Ragrin and Hunter were first sent before their descent into space.  It was only the first step seeing the fact they needed to get going into space.  However the SHELL's needed to be prepped for it.  Shauna watched them go without a lost glance.  Other Blades wished them well and a safe journey.  Stockton although he was assigned to the same case was asked to stay behind until the SHELL was finished.  Seraph was taking a lot longer than the researches thought so at first.  They worked with his trainings results and knew they would have to make this SHELL better.  Although he was decent when compared with the others however he was the lowest.  The researchers had to make sure that Stockton could do just as well with his SHELL as the others.  The Proctor would not let them stop until they did.  Aphelion and the others soon separated each assigned to their own mission of Swarm assaults.  Except for one….yes that's right the stealth unit was not needed till later.  They had already seen where the Swarm hives were located so they proceeded to do just that eradicate them.

            Midway does imply its name.  It's been a midway point between the Swarm and the Blades.  That's why it was a perfect opportunity for Lucitonis to attack.  Except he would not attack with his SHELL…no he had a different plan.  He had some trouble with the Swarm, but he seemed to communicate with them.  Some strange bond his body and mind seemed to combine to work together.  It was not very explainable except the fact the Swarm was now following his orders.  Eridani was scheduled to be at Midway as well, but it was held up due to some SHELL problems.  As said before this was the midpoint before the Blades would go into space, although as to why who would know.  Then before anyone knew what was happening Midway was attacked.

            Alarms ringed throughout the station, alerting tech and Blades to the situation.  Swarm units were attacking, Hunter and Ragrin headed to the SHELL's and bordered them.  However the intense numbers heading into Midway was overpowering.  They soon got in and killed anyone they could find.  Hunter and Ragrin managed to escape but not without seeing the mobile armor Skrymir in the distance.  It began as a reminder of a horrible fate; Fort Midway was soon reduced to rubble by the Swarm…only 2 survivors.  The news of the fallen Midway reached the Union and it hit them hard.  They lost good people to the Swarm creatures, but still they kept going.  At last all 3 Blades Diablos, Brutus, and Eridani left for space.  Eridani would act as the Seraph's replacement until they could soon finish it.  


	9. The Union's Dissatisfaction

Chapter 9: The Union's dissatisfaction

Shauna looked at a computer screen with intense thought. Several weeks had passed since the Union's attacks on the Swarm. Some were not as successful as others. The other thing was, she was alone on the Earth. All of the others had gone to space and the Alliance was getting quite angry. So much so they created their own forces the United Alliance Armed Forces or UAAF. They soon revived an old squad from the past. They became known as the Black Doves of the past. They soon became the force to depend on, since they had acquired Swarm technology, which led the Union to suspect a lot of things. However they had something else in mind than to bother the UAAF. The Blades had soon worn out they're welcome.

"Yes…it is time people, the Prometheus units will take care of the mistakes."

"But sir are you sure about this? I mean 2 of them are still worthy enough to be left alone. You know they won't try anything against us."

"Who are those if I may ask?"

"Well our first 2 experiments there's no need for units for them. Blues will be handled by Skrymir, and you do have plans for Fantoma do you not Proctor?"

"You're right, yes I do, and there is no need to build units for those two. Let them run that's all they can do. We will take care of the others as we see fit."

Thus the Blade extermination process was beginning. They were in the process of building new units. These would excel the current Blades and surpass them. But this would not hinder their plan thus they kept looking for new Blades. Ones that will obey their orders as they see fit.

Shauna heard what the conversation was about. Another of the Blades was also there, soon he would be recruited to subdue the others. However he did not get very far. Who was it? It was Sadam Issica the former pilot of the Archimedes. Shauna did not know this fact however till after the fact. She went straight to the hangar, and looked at the SHELL. The thing that got her in trouble but it was also the thing that kept her alive. She boarded the cockpit aimed the Hecate Rifle at the hangar and let out a continuous blast of energy. It was enough to blow the door open. Supervisors scared by the event reported this immediately to the Proctor. 

"There is no need to worry my friends she is completely loyal to the Union that cannot be denied. Besides my old friend will take care of her, in fact he should be in search of her now. Don't worry about Fantoma, she will be taken care of."

The Proctor dismissed the group as they went to work. The Prometheus units needed to be finished quickly. If the Blades had found out the Union was after them, they would soon try to retaliate. It would have made sense but they only got a few in line to really do anything. Shauna never saw a Prometheus unit since they had some other things in mind.

Shauna in her mobile SHELL was crying…she could nothing to suppress these tears. They hurt her so much that the only family left to her wanted to kill her. She had no others at least she didn't remember. She traveled south with a couple of supplies in order to keep going. It was important to stay alive now.

__

"They're gone now…the family I thought wanted me. If anyone else did why did my first family abandon me to the Union? I have no other family left…but if I do search…it will not be by chance…my only alternative is to live to my name…the Lady Phantom."


	10. Negotiations

Chapter 10: Negotiations and Colby Stockton

It was a long time ago, at least it almost seemed that way. Being with the Union, having a bit if happiness in her life. Now all she could do was run, that's it run. What else could she do? She was a Stealth unit not a fighter, she could not do that much damage to them. She was also very tired of running. Somehow though she made it to Miami Florida. It was quite simple to hide the SHELL. However she looked around the place knowing her Union I.D. wouldn't work, she had a New York I.D. She had been in New York first before transferring to the London H.Q. It was a bit difficult managing but she manage to get food and shelter. She had plenty of money left from an account. Most people who met her or saw her just said…"Typical New Yorker." So she blended in, but she knew she couldn't stay long. So she went back to her SHELL to keep going. A blinking light however stopped her from taking off. 

"A communication signal…? Here? Who would want to talk to me?"

She blinked a few moments letting it go. She checked the source of the signal and it revealed a Union signal. 

"…" She picked up the comm. signal and listened to it, hearing an unfamiliar voice ring from it.

"This is Colby Stockton from the Seraph calling the Fantoma do you read?"

"This is the Fantoma what do you want?"

"Thank God! I finally found you, Shauna I want to ask a favor or more so a request from you."

"Why should I fulfill this request? You do know you're using a Union line am I right?"

"Yes…but why does that matter? I mean come on it might have been the only way of finding you, would you however consider my request if you just listened to it?"

"You have not given me a reason to help you. I don't have a reason to help you…you're using a Union line what kind of stupid trap is that?"

"Trap?…Wait I think you misunderstand this isn't anything like that."

"Right…I don't care and I don't believe you the answer is no. I won't help anyone who is associated with the Union and basically those that pose a danger to me." 

"And the thing is you made a mistake, using the Union's frequency. Only a fool falls for that trap good bye."

She shut off the comm signal ignoring it from that point on. She powered Fantoma and kept going. Knowing she would need a plan of action from that point on. In case the Union decided to send their pet projects against her.


End file.
